freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (Mobile)
Not what you were you looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main = is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, released for Android on December 22, 2016, and for iOS on January 3, 2017. Description This is the official mobile port of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location! Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places! Now hiring: Late night technician. Must enjoy cramped spaces and be comfortable around active machinery. Not responsible for death or dismemberment. Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location is the fifth installment in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, featuring new characters, new places, and new terrors! - Features all five nights from the PC game. - Includes Custom Night! - Baby "death" Mini-Game - Full Extras Menu - Both endings available Differences *The main menu music has been shortened due to memory capacity reasons. **The main menu also only contains Funtime Freddy. *Some animations were removed or shortened due to memory capacity reasons. *The HandUnit is fairly large. *There is no black void surrounding Circus Baby and Funtime Freddy in the Parts/Service room. *Most cutscenes in the game are absent due to memory capacity reasons. However, the Custom Night cutscenes are still viewable. *The player cannot move the screen up and down, only left and right, like previous games. **As a result, the Primary Control Module cannot be fully viewed, including Ennard's mask and, by extension, Lolbit, who now only makes an appearance in the Custom Night. *Many keyboard-required actions are replaced with the tap of a finger. *The systems in the Breaker Room panel are in four rows of two, rather than one column. **The danger meter is also absent (making Night 2 slightly more difficult). *Many audio clips have been removed due to memory capacity reasons. This includes the voice lines of the little girl before the nights, and the female A.I who mostly talks while the player is inside the vents. **Additionally, the first sound that the Angsty Teen voices makes, which is heard after zapping Ballora is absent, while the second one after viewing Funtime Foxy is present. **Ballora's singing at the end of Night 2 is also absent as well. **HandUnit's voice lines after entering the Private Room on Night 5 are absent. ***Also, the sound of scraping metal seems to always come from both sides, making it much harder to determine Ennard's position without checking the cameras. *The Minireenas will not climb into the suit from the front, making Night 4 much easier than the PC version. **The springlocks are also easier to manage as the player can simply hold their finger on the lock to wind them, whereas the PC version requires the player to manually click it to wind it. *All the animatronics only have one jumpscare sound, which is a simplified version of the sound Ennard (from the Private Room) and the animatronics in the Custom Night make. *Some animatronics appear to be much more aggressive than in the PC version. **On Night 2, Ballora seems to be singing for longer periods of time, besides being much more ruthless towards the player. ***However, there is a flashing warning icon that appears while in the Ballora Gallery, making the trip through easier. **Also on Night 2, Funtime Freddy is more easily triggered, making it a lot more difficult and longer to reboot the systems. ***Sometimes, Funtime Freddy may kill the player soon after rebooting as little as one system. ****He can even kill the player randomly, without having the panel on. He can also kill the player even if he's too far. **It is even more difficult to head towards Parts/Service on Night 3, because, besides Funtime Foxy's more aggressive behavior, Funtime Foxy can actually head much faster to the player while the beacon recharges. *The Private Room can be considered much harder than the PC version due to the following reasons: **When Ennard's sound cues are heard, it comes in from both audio channels, making it impossible to tell whether a sound is coming from the left, or the right. He also follows a different path, and his chance of moving silently is increased. Differences in Custom Night *Due to memory capacity, there are no numbers to display the A.I. level of the animatronics. *The vent button is moved from the left side of the vent to beneath the vent, overlapping with the poster with Baby and Bidybab on it. *As the mobile version does not have a defined sound cue of whether Ballora comes in from the West or East Hall, a warning sign will flash if Ballora is very close to the door on either side. *The size of Minireena 2s take up more space on the screen. **As Minireena 2s take up the most important parts of the screen, leaving no gaps for the buttons, they are semi-translucent to allow players to see through their bodies to tap on the buttons. Bugs *There is a possible bug on Night 5 that the player cannot turn left or right, leaving Ennard to jumpscare the player. *In some older devices, the voice clips Funtime Freddy makes in Night 2 are absent. *Bidybab's alert vent bang is absent in custom night, making avoiding Bidybab more of a challenge. *Sometimes, Funtime Freddy's commands will be mute on custom night, leaving Bon-Bon to kill the player unannounced. *There was a glitch that the game will sometime erase its entire data, which was a fault on Clickteam's mobile ports. It was fixed in later versions. *In Custom Night, on CAM 06, the Minireenas' position doesn't touch the oxygen tank. Trivia *The app name is listed as Sister_Location, rather than previous games, which are listed in the styles of Five Nights at Freddy's and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. *This is the first mobile port in the series to include a complete Extras menu. |-| Gallery = image.png|The image seen upon starting the game on the iOS version. 207.png|HandUnit as seen in the mobile version. 661.png|Funtime Freddy in Parts/Service as seen in the mobile version. 983.png|The Baby Death Minigame as seen in the mobile version. 761.png|Gameplay in the Private Room as seen in the mobile version. screen520x924.jpeg|The custom night menu as seen on the mobile version. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Games Category:Miscellaneous Category:Mobile